the talk
by scardragon00
Summary: both ichigo and orihime are marry. but now they faces the top challenge. esplain a serious issue wihth there older daugther. oneshot


Hey guys! Here my first bleach fict. Hope is good.

Disclaim: I don't own bleach.

The talk

Ichigo and orihime kurusaki a couple that has been marries for fifteen years. The fruit of there love can be fount on there three children, ayame kurusaki a fifteen year girl that resemble her mother but with her hair wrap in a pony tail, but her personality is more of her father ichigo. There son hanzo kurusaki is a almost copy of his father except his hair is a bit more longer and is a pale orange. And last there two years old daughter mazaki kurusaki resemble her grandmother. It was a normal morning for the family. Both the parents and the little girl were in the kitchen while both the sibling was doing the same thing they do every morning. Argue.

"Damn it hanzo! Get out of the bathroom."

"Can you wait." Ask the young boy.

But ayame open the door and see her brother ready. She with a twitching eye says.

"You were ready all along?"

"Um… Yes I am."

"Then why didn't you got out of the bathroom."

Downstairs both parents listing to the fight and the rechecks that there children cause. Orihime turns to her husband and say.

"There so energetic."

"Too bad they have to use it in the houses and not during the fights with the hollows."

Then ichigo start to remember his day as a substitute soul reaper. But those day start to disappears after the birth of ayame, the middle age man was lost in his memory when her daughter scream. Everyone in shock turn up. In that moment hanzo came downstairs. His parents ask.

"What did you do?" ask a series man.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why did you sister scream."

"I don't know mom. I was getting down when she scream."

Then she pick her head form the corner of the door. Worry orihime ask.

"What wrong dear."

"I…mom, dad can I ask something series?"

Then both Mr. and Mrs. Kurusaki talk in low voices.

"Don't you think?"

"My baby has become a woman." Orihime was wiping her tars with a tissue. A freak up ichigo turns to his daughter then to his wife and say.

"Don't tell me she was deflowered?"

"I don't mean that ichigo. I mean her body is telling her that she has become a woman."

"I though that happen two years ago?"

"Yes but maybe she didn't though that."

"Two years buying tampons and she didn't ask?' ask in shock the head of the family.

"She did but…May we should ask."

Then both parents turn to there daughter but ichigo say to his son.

"Go to school hatori."

"But it's early to go to school dad."

"I know but we are going to have a privet talk with your sister."

"Okay I will." The kuruzaki boy does leave the houses. Mazaki falls to sleep after hearing her older sister scream. Ones they were alone they talk.

"Listing dear what you're going through is something normal that any woman goes through."

"I dough it mom." Says the girl.

"A coarse it does. My sisters when though, your mom, and now you that's something that is quiet natural."

"I believe mom but both my aunts?"

"Acores they did. As a matter of fact every woman does. Is not just us."

Then after a minute of silences she asks.

"Are we even talking about the same thing?"

"What do you mean?" asks a lost mom.

"Acores we are. Were talking about the changes of your body I mean look at your self. You have the same body that your mom has."

Then the young girl took a look at both her body and her mom. She blushing say." I already know that. I mean this."

She then raises her hands and shows some bizarre energy that came out it. After looking they say.

"Wait that's the same spiritual energy I uses in my phenomenal rejection."

"So it was that? I thought…never mind. But that's kind it specked since your mom have that power."

"Really? Thanks mom and dad. Well is time for me to go to school."

Minutes after she leave they ask each other.

"Uh…so it was that?"

"We should ask first before jumping to any conclusion."

I usually do narusaku stories so I don't have that much imagination for other story. So if is not good I'm sorry.


End file.
